The Grand Order
by Wolvurne
Summary: The Masters of Humanity are daunted with the task of now fighting to preserve Humanity's future.
1. Chapter 1: Chaldeas

**Got another idea for a fiction involving Naruto and Fate/Grand Order after installing Fate/Grand Order on my phone and playing it whenever I can.**

 **I do have some unfortunate news in regards to one of my other fic's: A Sage's Adventure. I have decided to place it on an Indefinite Hiatus until one of two things. A) I find someone to take it over or B) I find the groove to be able to write the next chapter with out scrapping in over 3 dozen times.**

 **If you'd like to get more accurate updates on progress with my fic's you can join my discord server. You'll have to remove the spaces as FanFiction is anal with links in stories.**

 **https : discord . gg / hykrTTg**

 **Quote of the Chapter: _"Words are singularly the most powerful force available to humanity. We can choose to use this force constructively with words of encouragement, or destructively using words of despair. Words have energy and power with the ability to help, to heal, to hinder, to hurt, to harm, to humiliate, and to humble." - Yehuda Berg._**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered Thoughts'**_

 _"Automated Voices/Alarms or Communication through devices"_

 _Spell,Rune,Jutsu,Enchantment, and Weapon Names_

 **The Grand Order**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Bleary red eyes slowly opened as they took in their surroundings.

 _'Where am I? Naruto and I were just getting ready to step through the main gate. Did we black out?'_ the person thought.

Shaking his head before focusing on his surroundings. Standing up he idly noted that he was in a hallway painted white. There were windows that showed the outside and it was snowing.

Continuing his observation he came across Naruto laying on the floor naught a meter away from him.

 _'Is he sleeping? No, Naruto wasn't tired as was I. Something brought our conscious somewhere? Hmm, strange.'_ he thought his mind already at work trying to figure out what happened.

The faint sounds of footsteps could be heard getting closer. After a short while a female rounded the corner. She had chin length pink hair that covered over her right eye, but her eye color was unusual: Purple. Something he thought was very unnatural. Her outfit consisted of a short black dress going not much farther below the waist with a white formal undershirt, a gray sweater, and a red tie that had an unusual symbol he hasn't seen before. She also wore a pair of black glasses as well. All in all she could pass as a high school student back in Köln, Germany.

The female first noticed Naruto, who was still out of it, before noticing the other male, who was looking at her.

"U-um, could you please not stare," the girl meekly asked of the male.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was staring. My apologies, miss," he replied to her.

She nodded in thanks before asking, "Will he be alright?"

Eugen took on an uncertain expression before replying, "I... think so? Well what ever it is that had happened to us and still is happening to him put us in a state of unconsciousness? I'm not entirely sure."

As the two of them conversed a strange creature had shown up in the area and started to lick at Naruto's face.

Eugen noticed it and asked, "Uh, what exactly is that? A beast-type spirit?"

"That's Fou, a spirit creature that has free reign around Chaldea. It doesn't normally take to anyone so this is a surprise," the girl explained.

"I see," was all that Eugen said.

As Fou was licking at Naruto's face, he began to stir.

His blue eyes slowly opened to reveal Fou in front of him. Recoiling slightly at the close proximity he took in the area.

Noticing Eugen and the girl, he quickly stood up but wound up having to put a hand on the wall to support himself.

"Nii-san! You're alright!" he proclaimed happily.

"Of course, I am. My guess is our consciousness were sent elsewhere courtesy of some form of Magecraft, but it seems like no lasting damage or anything of the sort was the end result. Still, glad to see you full of energy especially after that," Eugen replied.

"U-um, Are you brothers?" the girl replied.

"Yes, but not by blood," was Eugen's reply before he asked the girl, "Might I get your name? Mine is Eugen Grulan."

"Mine is Mashu," was the now named Mashu's meek reply.

"Mine's Naruto Uzumaki!" the other male excitedly told her, "Nice to meet you, Mashu-chan!"

"O-oh, it's nice to meet you too, Uzumaki-san," Mashu replied with her cheeks coloring in embarrassment at the over familiar honorific.

Eugen couldn't help but take notice before teasing the two, "My, my Naruto. You've only known her for not even 5 minutes yet your using such an honorific. Is there something you want to confess?"

Naruto looked confused at what Eugen said, but Mashu seemed to understand what he said and colored even more.

Eugen shook his head in amusement. Naruto wasn't really the brightest light amongst the bunch especially when girls were involved.

"There you are Mashu," an unknown voice called out.

"Professor Lev!" the girl called out pulling the to young men's attention to the new addition to the area.

He had long frizzy burgundy hair that went down halfway his back and a little below the collar bone's in the front. His eyes were closed for whatever reason Eugen could guess. Wearing a green button up formal coat that had fur on the wrists and lining the open area for the neck along with a top hat that was pointed in the front of the same color. The man had black boots that went up to just below the knee with it having a dip in the front giving some more degree of mobility for the knee. Underneath that coat he had a black vest, a white formal dress undershirt and a purple tie that had a few small metal buttons on it.

He had that air of friendliness that made you feel comfortable and want to strike up a conversation with.

"Oh? Are these the two final master candidates? Well any who, we should get going as the director will get angry if anyone is late to the orientation briefing," Lev told the three.

"Oh! Sorry, I got caught up with these two as I found them on my way to the orientation meeting. One of them was still unconscious," Mashu replied to the man.

"I see, and is he the one who is supporting himself on the wall? Well let's get to the orientation briefing and then we can get him to the infirmary to get looked at," Lev told them before turning around and walking to the Control Room.

Eugen glanced at Mashu who began to support Naruto as the two of them began to make there way to their destination.

He smiled at this, but restrained himself from teasing the two even more and confusing Naruto again before walking after them.

 _Chaldea Central Control Room_

"Welcome to the Chaldea Security Organization. I am Olga Marie Animusphere, the current director of Chaldea," Olga told the group of people in the seats in the room in front of her, "All of you have been summoned from all over the world for the rare talent that you possess. More over it's the talent required to do the Spiritron Dive along with possessing the Magic Circuits and right qualifications of being able to become a Master. With that being said it's just a special talent although you yourselves are not special. Make yourselves aware that during your time here you are no more than mere tools whose sole purpose is to protect humanity."

Almost immediately after that last part people began voicing their discontent with that statement.

"Tools?" one of them said confusion evident.

"Silence!" Olga commanded, bringing the rowdy group to a relative silence before resuming, "If any one of you have any sort of issue with this, then you can leave Chaldea right now!"

Seeing as no one got up she began once more, "Fine then, now Chaldea has not seen this man-"

She was cut off by the sound of someone snoring.

Looking over to the group, and in the very back you could see Naruto slumped over asleep in his seat.

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Naruto. Most of them were a little surprised that someone fell asleep in the middle of the briefing, that is until you saw Olga's facial expression as she stomped her way over to him.

Standing right beside him, she brought up a hologram via the wrist communication magecraft bracer **(** _ **A/N**_ **: I don't know what it's actually called and there was no mention of what it is either in the movie)** about Naruto.

 _'Rank #48 Naruto Uzumaki,'_ was what she picked out from the hologram although she added on as an afterthought, _'Commoner.'_

Olga promptly threw him out into the hallway essentially baring him from the first mission. Though had anyone else looked to the other side they would have seen Eugen disappear from his seat at that moment.

Right after pretty much shoving Naruto into the hallway he woke up to see Mashu, the director, and the rest all looking at him. Although the director was glaring unlike the others.

The door to the meeting room promptly shut leaving Naruto, Eugen, and Mashu in the hallway.

Eugen shook his head before saying something, "Nice Naruto."

Naruto looked sheepish before replying, "C'mon it was boring alright! Don't blame me for falling a sleep on her."

"I won't as I know how you are with lectures and meetings," Eugen replied mirth evident in his voice.

Naruto took noticed of Mashu, who was standing right by the door.

"Hey Mashu-chan!" he excitedly called out.

"S-senpai," she called out in response before continuing, "You've been excluded from the first mission. So I've been tasked with showing you to your room. Eugen-senpai, I'd thought you would have stayed with the others."

Eugen waved his hand before replying, "Nah, someone has to keep this fool in check because if we let him get bored. Well safe to say a bored Naruto is a dangerous one."

Naruto pouted at this remark while Mashu couldn't help but think _'Cute.'_

She promptly turned red with embarrassment for such a thought.

Eugen smiled knowing the effect Naruto had on others before speaking up, "You said you were going to show us to our rooms?"

"A-ah, yes! I was, please follow me," she replied before walking away.

Both young men followed after her.

 _The Master's Quarters_

The trio made it to the area of Chaldea where the Master's will be living in.

"Here we are. This is the Masters' Quarters, Eugen-senpai your room is _047_ while Senpai's is _048_ ," Mashu told them.

Eugen nodded in thanks, though Naruto told her, "Thanks Mashu-chan!"

"Yes, you're welcome senpai," she responded in kind her cheeks still turning slightly pink at the honorific Naruto used.

Eugen had entered his assigned room at that point leaving the other two in the hallway.

Naruto smiled brightly before turning around and entering his room. Though when he did he came across a young man, who appeared slightly older than him, with somewhat long hair that was bound in a pony tail in the back. He was wearing a white lab coat that had teal running down the middle as well as white dress gloves. The man turned to look at the new arrival in the room and Naruto noted he had green eyes before greeting the other occupant, "Hello!"

"Hello to you too! May I ask what you are doing here?" the man greeted and inquired.

"Ah, well you see I was assigned to this room," Naruto told him while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh! I see, well then. I guess I should introduce myself. I am Romani Archaman, but people simply call me Roman. I'm the head of the medical division here. You are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" Naruto responded in kind.

"Dattebayo?" Roman asked puzzled at the word.

"Ah, hehe when ever I get excited I say that," Naruto sheepishly told Roman all the while scratching the back of his head, a habit that he's had for several years that doesn't seem to be disappearing anytime soon.

"Ah, I see. So it's like a verbal tick?" Roman inquired.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Naruto agreed.

"Well, in that case let me welcome you to Chaldea! Are you one of the ones going on the mission?" Romani welcomed the blonde before asking.

"Ah hahaha, no I'm not. You see I kind of just maybe fell asleep during the orientation briefing," Naruto told the man.

"I see, and knowing the director she threw you out of the briefing and barred you from the first mission as a result. We're very similar in that regard then as she chased me out of the Central Control Room so I came here to sulk," Roman theorized to which Naruto gained a surprised look.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened," Naruto told the man.

Roman was going to say more but was cut off by the communications bracer.

 _"Roman, Team A is ready to Rayshift, but Teams B and below are showing small abnormalities with those who aren't used to this. It shouldn't take anymore than 2 minutes to get here since you're in the Medical Office, right?,"_ a voice rung through belonging to Professor Lev before the communication was ended.

"Ah right away. I'll anesthetize those displaying the small abnormalities," Roman replied before getting up.

Naruto smiled and responded cheekily, "This isn't the Medical Office isn't it."

Roman responded with an awkward shrug, "Nope, beside I'm not going to get in to trouble for being a little late."

Just as Roman had began to make his way to the door of the room, you could hear the sound of an explosion followed by an alarm.

"What's this?" Roman wondered as the lights in the room shut off.

"There's power outage going on now?" Naruto questioned.

"There shouldn't be a power outage as it shouldn't really be possible," Roman told Naruto.

 _"Attention. Fires have broken out in the central power plant and the central control room. The central division bulk head will close down in 240 seconds. All personal, evacuate from gate two immediately,"_ The alarm sounded and repeated.

 _'Wasn't Mashu one of those who were on Team A and weren't they being sent out on a mission?'_ Naruto thought in alarm before dropping the tea he had onto the floor and bursting out the door.

"O-oi! Wait" Roman called out before running after Naruto.

As the two were running by the door to Eugen's room opened up and Eugen ran out following the two.

"Oi! What's going on?" Eugen asked

"I don't know, but whatever it is. It's not good at all," Roman replied as the trio made their way to the central control room.

Eugen was curious about what was going on along with a hint of concern.

 _'From what I've understood so far of this facility there should be something as a counter for a situation like this. It makes no sense to me as why there isn't unless it's a direct act of sabotage,'_ Eugen thought to himself. He decided to keep this train of thought to himself as there was no need to cause suspicion among any of the staff with out any reliable evidence that he could use.

When the three of them reached the central control room and the door opened to reveal what was happening inside. There was fire littering the room and debris was falling from the ceiling.

Naruto and Roman were in slight shock, while Eugen noted the extend of the damage.

"It seems that structure in the middle was the only one that escaped from any form of damage in the room," Eugen noted.

"Yeah, Chaldeas remained unharmed," Roman told the two.

"Chaldeas?" Eugen inquired.

"I'll tell you about it later as that's not what's important right now," Roman responded.

"Right," Eugen said.

"From the way things look here. It's very possible that this was an act of sabotage," Roman said.

 _'Yeah, it's almost guaranteed now that it was an act of sabotage. Though the questions remain: Who did this? For what reason could they have for doing this?'_ Eugen noted mentally.

The alarm came on again with a different message this time, _"Suspension of power output unit confirmed. Insufficient power generation."_

This caused an alarmed reaction from Roman, "Oh man, this is bad!"

 _"Unable to switch to auxiliary power. Personal, please manually change to auxiliary,"_ the alarm blared repeating the message a few times.

"I'm going to head down to the basement power plant," Roman proclaimed before turning around and heading back through the door.

"Oi! Isn't it dangerous?!" Naruto exclaimed in a panic.

"I can not let the light of Chaldeas go out at all costs. You two need to head back the way you came now!" Roman responded before the door closed.

"Dr. Roman!" Naruto tried to call out to the man as the door closed.

 _"The Bulkhead shall be closing in 180 seconds. All remaining personnel in the central division, please evacuate from gate two immediately,"_ the alarm rung out.

"Well Naruto, what are you going to do now?" Eugen asked of his little brother.

"I'm going to find Mashu-chan!" Naruto responded before running further into the room.

"Sheeze, you could at least think a bit before you act, Naruto," Eugen shook his head while muttering to himself with a small smile before setting out to search for the same person.

If there was one thing he hoped that would never change about Naruto was his willingness to help his friends.

This was something he found out during their time at the orphanage back in Köln.

You could hear Naruto call out "Mashu!" as he moved through the debris area.

Many of the "coffins" appeared to have sustained damage. Making Naruto all the more worried for his new friend.

 _'The coffins are damaged but none of them so far have been destroyed,'_ Eugen thought while right behind Naruto in their search.

"Mashu where are ya?!" Naruto loudly called out while Eugen was looking into one of the "coffins".

 _'Are they dead or are they unconscious? Can't really tell because of the glass being tinted. I hope Mashu is alright,'_ Eugen thought.

 _"Rayshift system transferring into final stage. Coordinates: January the 30th, 2004 CE. Fuyuki, Japan,"_ a new voice rung out instead of the alarm.

Naruto stopped for a second before calling out, "Mashu!"

At this point he was starting to feel a little winded. Then there was sound coming from his left. It was coming from that strange creature that was licking his face earlier.

He took off running in the direction of the sound.

 _"Laplace conversion protection in place. Additional factor frame towards the Singularity secured. Unsummon Program set. Masters, please enter the final adjustments,"_ the same voice rung out.

When Naruto came to a stop he was at the top of a pile of debris and he was panting slightly in exhaustion.

Looking down from the debris pile he found the strange creature looking up at him and Mashu, although the latter was pinned down from the stomach and below courtesy of a large piece of the roof.

"Mashu!" Naruto called out in worry as he saw the state Mashu was in.

Eugen was a little farther behind slowly making his way up the pile of debris.

Sweat had gathered on his forehead both from the heat and from running.

 _'Remind me when I get back that I should take to doing cardio workouts. I always forget Naruto can run for longer periods of time than I can,'_ Eugen noted for later.

As he came to the same point that Naruto was just at naught 15 seconds before. He, too, saw the situation Mashu was in and he was worried for the girl.

 _'I highly doubt she'll survive unless something miraculous happens to her,'_ Eugen thought with a slightly somber look.

Mashu manage to get out a weak, "S-senpai."

"Oi! Mashu hold on nii-san and I are here to help you!" Naruto proclaimed to the girl.

"No, that's.." she managed to get out before Naruto noticed the blood beginning to pool around her.

Naruto looked on in shock and worry for Mashu, but even then it didn't deter him for trying to help her.

When Naruto attempted to grab a hold of the debris he recoiled in pain as his hands were letting off steam from the incredibly short time of contact.

"Ow," Naruto let out while shaking his hands, which had turned red thanks to the debris.

"Please... don't mind... me. You... need to... run," She weakly got out while Naruto was attempting to move the debris with his sleeves covering his hands this time.

"No! We aren't going to leave you behind, Mashu-chan!" Naruto pretty much yelled out much to the girls surprise.

"Nii-san! Don't you know any Magecraft that can help me get this off of her?" Naruto called out to Eugen.

"I do, but it won't be enough for us to get this debris off of her," Eugen responded.

"Well let's at least try!" Naruto angrily got out.

Eugen sighed.

 _'It's a lost cause. The rune I have in mind, although it enhances our physical strength I haven't mastered it, is worth a try,'_ Eugen thought.

Activating his magic circuits Eugen casted out: _"Titan's Strength"_

A rather basic rune that enhances the strength of an individual for a certain period of time which in this case it's for 180 seconds. Eugen casted it to both himself and Naruto before moving in to help. The effect of the rune is dependent on the degree of mastery of the rune.

Naruto grabbed a hold of the debris again this time calling upon that strange energy he felt at his navel.

After a short time of trying Eugen noticed that they weren't making any progress.

"Naruto, it isn't working. That debris is far to heavy for us to move by ourselves," Eugen told him.

"I know that! Just... got... to... keep... trying!" Naruto ground out, "Can't you stack the Strength Runes?!"

"No, Runes don't work in that manner. If I were to cast it again, it would reset the time you will have it for, which is 3 minutes," Eugen explained.

"Argh!" Naruto grunted out angrily, his eyes momentarily flashing red.

"Calm Naruto, getting angry won't help this situation. It will only serve to make more problems than solutions," Eugen told him sating his anger only slightly all the while wondering why Naruto's eyes suddenly changed color.

"What are we going to do about Mashu then?" Naruto asked tears already forming at the corners of his eyes.

"We'll continue trying to free her until the end. How's that sound?" Eugen replied.

"Okay," Naruto replied before getting back to attempting to remove the debris.

"Please, run. There's no nee-" Mashu started to say before she was interrupted.

"Forget it!" Naruto responded.

Eugen looked up as he had a slight premonition something was about to happen.

Just as he did the same automated voice came on, _"Chaldeas' condition has changed. Shiva's near-future observational data shall be overwritten. The survival of the human race on Earth for the next 100 years cannot be confirmed. The future of humanity cannot be guaranteed."_

"Chaldeas is..." Mashu started on saying.

Another automated voice came on soon after: _"Central bulkhead will now be sealed."_

The two layers of bulkhead doors came down locking the three plus Fou in the room.

Once again the second automated voice came on: _"Commencing interior cleansing in 90 seconds."_

Mashu turned to look at Naruto before saying, "Senpai, I'm sorry, because of me..."

"No, don't worry about us. I'm certain well find a way out of this mess," Naruto responded smiling before sitting down to Mashu's left with his back against the debris.

Eugen took a seat on the floor in front of the two as Mashu managed to get out a Thank You before collapsing.

The first automated voice which sounded like a male announced: _"Seeking qualified Masters... Seeking"_

"Senpai," Mashu called out weakly, "You can't see the sky at all from here."

"Your right! Because there's always a blizzard here. Someday, I want to show you what the sky looks like, Mashu-chan." Naruto responded in his attempt to stay positive through the situation.

"Senpai, your hand," Mashu got out while struggling to turn the free half of her body to Naruto and stretching out her hand for him to grab.

"Here," Naruto softly told her while taking her hand in between both of his own.

Eugen sat there silent watching the whole thing before smiling.

 _'You've certainly bonded quickly with her... huh, Naruto?'_ Eugen thought to himself seeing the touching moment.

The same voice came back on: _"Resetting contact with suitable designee's number 47 and 48."_

 _"Starting Unsummon Program."_

And then everything went dark...

 _"Beginning Spiritron conversion."_

 _"Rayshift beginning in"_

 _"3"_

 _"2"_

 _"1"_

Something happened to the trio.

 _"All operations cleared. Beginning First Order verification."_

You could hear Fou's cries as Naruto and Eugen began to rouse from their state of unconsciousness.

Though it was Naruto who Fou was licking again.

As the two came to and stood up. They noticed their new surroundings.

"Where is this?" Eugen mumbled.

"I don't know. This certainly isn't Chaldeas anymore," Naruto added in.

As far as both could see in any direction was the ruins of a city, though in the far off distance they were able to see the glow of light from raging fires.

Just where have they ended up?

And more importantly, where has Mashu gone?

* * *

 **And that is a wrap for this chapter! It is moreover another experiment for me this time into the Fate franchise so things will be edited as I write this fic. If you guys liked it go ahead and show your support by dropping a review, follow, and a favorite. Until next time. Later!**

Basic Character Information:

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Age:** 16

 **Date of Birth:** October 10th, 2000

 **Height:** 171cm

 **Weight:** 65kg

 **Place of Birth:** Konohagakure-no-Sato

 **Name:** Eugan Grulan

 **Age:** 19

 **Date of Birth:** January 1st, 1997

 **Height:** 193cm

 **Weight:** 85kg

 **Place of Birth:** Köln, Germany

Magecraft:

 **Type:** Rune

 **Name:** Titan's Strength

 **Length of Effect:** 180 seconds

 **Strength of Effect:** Up to 5x physical capability at Rune Mastery.

 **Caste Time:** 3 seconds.

 **Rank:** D


	2. Chapter 2: Burning City

**Here we are in Chapter 2 of The Grand Order! Just in time for the holidays. I do apologize for the long update, back to back illnesses had struck at the worst possible time.**

 **To those who celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah, have a wonderful Christmas or Hanukkah!**

 **I'm looking for someone to beta this story, so if you are a beta or have a beta profile completed send me a pm.**

 **As I stated in the last chapter this is story is an experiment.**

 **Want more accurate updates on progression with my fic's you can join my Discord server. Since FanFiction is anal with links in stories still, you'll have to remove the spaces in the invite link I'm providing down below.**

 **https : discord . gg / hykrTTg**

 **Quote of the Chapter: _"A hero is born among a hundred, a wise man is found among a thousand, but an accomplished one might not be found even among a hundred thousand men."_ \- Plato**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered Thoughts'**_

 _"Automated Voices/Alarms or Communication through devices"_

 _"Spell, Rune, Jutsu, Enhancement, Weapon Names, or Noble Phantasms"_

 _ **The Grand Order: Fuyuki Arc Part 1**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Burning City**_

Both Naruto and Eugen were in shock to see the state of the city that they had somehow been sent to.

"Nii-san, do you know what happened here?" Naruto inquired.

"No, I don't," Eugen muttered in response.

It was quite clear that they were sent somewhere, but where was the question that was on both of their minds.

Eugen and Naruto looked around for anything that might help in revealing where they were like signs in the native language of the city.

After a short while of searching.

"Anything?" Eugen asked.

"No, nothing that remotely tells us where we are nii-san," Naruto replied.

Eugen sighed at this and was about to resume the two of them looked to the sky.

"Nii-san. That red light appears to be getting closer," Naruto denoted as the two of them saw what appeared to be something heading towards them.

"Yeah and I have a bad feeling about that," Eugen responded

As the light quickly closed in on the two it became apparent that it was a projectile.

"Nii-san! DO SOMETHING!" Naruto screamed out.

"Nothing I really know is going to protect us if it exceeds my barriers ability!" Eugen shouted in response.

Just as the projectiles were about to impact, a figure jumped in front of them shielding them from the projectiles though neither of them were looking as they had covered their eyes with their arms.

Just as the two uncovered their eyes to look up at who saved them there was another round of projectiles that just came in causing them to look away due to the dust being kicked up.

The figure that saved the two young men held her ground with the shield though it seemed as the barrage of projectiles came to a stop

"Looks like he retreated," the figure muttered before turning around to address the two behind her.

"Senpai! Eugen-senpai!"

Looking up to the source of the voice. source of the voice Naruto called out in surprise, "Mashu-chan!"

This brought Eugen's attention back to Naruto and now Mashu as Naruto was asking a flurry of questions.

"How are you up? Are you alright and why have your clothes changed? What is that thing you have in your hand?" were the questions Naruto fired off going from worry to confusion at the last one.

Mashu's outfit indeed changed. Gone was the clothes she was wearing back at Chaldeas.

Now she was wearing a black armor of some sort though it seemed to expose her stomach. The glasses she was wearing earlier were also gone as well, but the biggest changed had to have been the giant cross-like shield that she was carrying.

'Just how is she able to carry that thing?!' were the thoughts of the two males.

"U-um, please don't stare. It's rather embarrassing," Mashu squeaked out her cheeks going slightly pink that the two young men were staring at her.

Naruto shook his head to refocus while Eugen blinked. Both were evidently surprised that their rather quiet friend had undergone such a drastic change in such a short period of time.

Before either one of them could say something, there was a distinct scream that sounded female.

"There's someone else nearby?!" Naruto said.

"It seems so. Your orders Master?" Mashu replied.

'Master?' was the confused thoughts of both young men.

"Master? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

Just as Mashu was going respond there was a very loud groan which gained the three's attention.

Turning to the direction that the groan had come from they find... skeletons?

Just what were skeletons, doing here?

 _'Reanimation Magecraft?'_ Eugen thought.

"Master! Orders," Mashu called out. This time it was clear that she was speaking to Naruto as she was facing him when she had said that.

"Huh? Oh... uh... We need to take care of those things!" Naruto said, very unsure as to what was going on.

He hazards a guess that they were the skeletons target for whatever reason it may be.

"Hai senpai!" Mashu replied before charging at the skeletons.

Pulling her shield up she swung it to the left taking out several skeletons, before turning around and destroying several others that got in close.

Naruto took off after another group of skeletons making use of that energy from before.

Ducking under a thrust from a spear-wielding skeleton he came up with an uppercut knocking the head of it off. With the head gone, what remained of it's body fell into a pile of bones before fading away into smoke.

Naruto turned to his right and charged at another group of skeletons though this time they were wielding swords.

Breaking away the arm of one he grabbed a hold of the sword before throwing it at a nearby skeleton while bashing in the head of the one whose sword he threw.

His instincts flared up as he rolled to his right with a sword strike coming down right where he was just located before getting up and charging at the skeleton that nearly got him.

Coating his hand with this energy aligned towards his wind affinity he called out, _"Wind Burst!"_

When contact with the skeleton was made a small blast of wind resulted blowing the skeleton apart before traveling into a few others while getting the same result.

All the while Mashu had taken out yet another group of skeletons. This one is larger than the others so far consisting of both sword and spear users.

As for Eugen, who was firing off _"Flare Bullets"_ from a distance into several groups of skeletons, who were wielding bows this time.

"It's like a small army of them!" Eugen called out to the other two.

"Yeah, you're right, but this is the most fun I've had in a while!" Naruto replied in earnest with a large grin on his face as he took out yet another skeleton.

"Master, we should probably head towards where that scream was located," Mashu said to Naruto.

"Yosh, alright. Nii-san, come on we're going to plow our way through to the location of that scream from earlier," Naruto directed as he began to make his way down a street towards the west from the intersection they arrived at.

At this point, the skeletons really began to die out in number although there were still some stragglers here and there.

As they got continued farther down the street they were on they began to hear some sounds of combat.

* * *

Rounding a corner after seeing the Magecraft spell _"Prana Bullet"_ flying across the intersection they noticed someone who had casted it.

"Director!" Mashu called out to the individual.

The Chaldeas Director Marie Olga Animusphere was the one to have been casting off _"Prana Bullet"_ and seeing how she was about to get overrun meant that the trio got to her just in time.

Springing into action Mashu jumped and slammed the shield down in front of Olga taking out several skeletons that had gotten too close for comfort for the young woman.

"Mashu!" Olga called out before continuing, "What are you doing here?"

Just as Mashu was about to respond Naruto and Eugen had just arrived after clearing a path to the two.

"You two?!" Olga called out, "What are you doing here?!"

"Ehehehe" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly before replying, "We were in the central control room before something happened and wound up here in this burning city."

"Director, the how or why isn't really important here. It's best that we get some bearings about this place and go about figuring out what's going on here besides the obvious," Eugen told her cutting her off from anything she had to retort to what Naruto told her.

She looked a little irritated and put out at being interrupted but didn't say anything.

"Director, are you alright?" Mashu asked her.

"Yes, I am quite fine. Thank you," she responded before noticing something about Mashu.

"You've finally become a Demi-Servant?" Olga inquired.

Mashu nodded before replying, "Yes, it happened just as we were being rayshifted here. Though I still do not know the Noble Phantasm."

"Well, what I want to know is why it didn't succeed until now! Well, either way, it's a given that you won't know the name and nature of your Noble Phantasm yet," Olga said.

"I know you're aware of the servant summoned to help correct the Fuyuki 2004 Singularity," Mashu began as the Marie gained a new facial expression.

"Just before I died, he came to me and offered me the contract. In exchange for gaining the abilities and Noble Phantasm of a Heroic Spirit, he requested that I eliminate the cause of the Fuyuki Singularity, hence I merged with the Servant to become a Demi-Servant," Mashu revealed.

This revelation had completely silenced the usually energetic Naruto and Eugen.

"Then this commoner has become your Master then?" Olga said looking at Naruto.

Naruto blinked several times before responding, "Eh?! I'm a Master?"

One could easily tell that Naruto was lost among the conversation.

"That command spell on your hand proves that you are a Master," Olga responded with little irritation.

 _'Command Spell on my hand'?_ Naruto thought with curiosity before bringing his right hand up and seeing it on the back the hand in question.

He noted that the design of the command spell was in the general shape of a shield and that it was red.

Just then the communications bracelet lit up on Naruto's wrist.

Answering what effectively was a call, a rune for holographic communication appeared on the ground in front of him before Dr. Roman's face showed up.

"Dr. Roman!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Looks like it got through! Naruto, Mashu, and Eugen," Roman smiled as he responded, "So you did end up being caught up in that Rayshift, though without being in a Coffin, you had to withstand the conscious..."

Roman was interrupted by Olga who stood up from behind the trio and asked, "Why have you taken control, Romani?"

Roman recoiled slightly in surprise before responding, "D-Director! You're alive?!"

"What do you mean and why is the head of the medical department in that chair?" Olga fired back, "Where is Leff?"

Roman took on a pensive expression before replying, "Professor Leff was caught right in the middle of the explosion. So our best guess is either of two things: He's dead or he has gone missing. Given the circumstances, I cannot in good faith see any chance of him surviving that explosion."

This news seemed to have hit Olga rather hard as her shoulders began to shake before putting out a, "No..."

"As far as the chain of command is there isn't anyone left who outranks me. Thus I've been entrusted with taking over for now," Roman responded.

"Then what of the Master potentials? What happened to the 47 others who were in the Coffins?!" Olga said panic evident in her voice.

"Of the 46 others, 45 of them are in critical, potentially life-threatening condition. The 46th is currently in stable condition, however, is unconscious for the time being. At this rate...," Roman responded.

Olga gritted her teeth before barking, "Don't be so foolish! Transfer those 45 to cryopreservation immediately! Our main priority is ensuring that they survive!"

"I'll get right to it at once!" Roman responded before getting up and running out of view of the hologram.

"Director?" Mashu inquired of Olga.

"So long as they don't die, this can be justified at a later time," Olga solemnly spoke, "I cannot possibly carry the burden of 47 people's lives on my back."

 _Chaldea Central Control Room_

"As of right now, Chaldea has lost 80% of all of its functions. Once we restore communications with the outside, I'll request supplies then we can begin reconstructing Chaldea. That is the status as of right now," Roman reported to Olga.

"Very well, Romani Archaman. While I'm not happy about it, but until I get back, you're in charge of Chaldea," Olga told Roman

"Right. But still..." Roman responded before trailing off.

"A Demi-Servant, the fusion of a Heroic Spirit and a human... I can't, in all honesty, believe it succeeded at a time like this," Roman frowned slightly while speaking.

"Well, starting now, Naruto Uzumaki, Eugen Grulan, and Mashu Kyrielight will begin investigating on Singularity F," Olga directed at Roman.

Roman made a grunt in agreement before replying, "I wish you guys luck, but should an emergency situation come up, please contact me."

"Hmph, we can send an SOS, however, no one will come to save us," Olga retorted.

"Direct-" Roman was cut of by Olga ending the communication link.

At that point, the other three walked up to her with Mashu saying, "Director, are you certain about this?"

"Not like we have much of a choice right now," Olga muttered to herself before she turned to the three.

"We need to start moving. The longer we dally around the more the unknowns will stack against us," she told them.

"Alright. Should we head deeper into the city or try and head to what could be the closest edge of it? Nii-san, what are your thoughts?" Naruto questioned before looking at Eugen.

"Let's try for the edge of the city, there's bound to be more things there that will give us a better idea of where to progress," he responded.

"Will this be fine with you Director?" Naruto asked of Olga.

"Yes, that's fine.." came the short response from the women.

"Okay, let's get going!" Naruto stated with enthusiasm before walking further down the street they were on.

* * *

 _Several hours pass by_

The group of four have eventually arrived at the river in the city and were now walking along the waterfront.

"I somehow get the feeling that we actually went deeper into the city than what we actually planned," Naruto offhandedly commented.

"I do as well, but since we did end up deeper into the city this works out for us I believe," Eugen noted in agreement.

The group eventually came to a stop in front of something that wasn't natural.

There were chains tied around 3 of the lights on the path.

"Chains?" Naruto inquired as he stood in front one wall of them.

Just as he began to reach out to them he heard Olga call out, "Get away from them!"

Get away he did as he backed up to the others while a figure appeared on top of the chains.

"Oh, you aren't as stupid as you appear," the figure mocked.

Naruto grew a tick mark at this but didn't say anything.

Mashu had taken a position in front of the group with her shield at ready. This was noticed by the enemy.

"A shield? Another servant? Well, none-the-less let's see how long you will last," the figure said before charging at Mashu with a weapon. It resembled what some shepherds would use to herd in sheep although at the bottom it had a spearhead instead.

The figure struck out several times making contact with the shield while wearing a malicious smile on their face.

This happened several times before Mashu retaliated with her shield charging up the bank forcing the figure back.

The other three followed the battle but kept their distance from it.

Mashu struck out once more at the enemy, which at this point they identified as a female servant, but the servant jumped away making the shield hit the ground where she once stood.

The servant renewed her assault again, this time forcing Mashu back. This continued with Mashu giving more ground to the enemy until...

"Well, now. It seems like the lady could use some help" an unknown voice rung out prompting the non-combatants to look around the area for it.

They didn't have to wait very long until a figure emerged from blue particles at the entrance to one of the buildings.

"Another Servant?" Olga spoke in a low tone.

Once the figure materialized, he had short blue hair with two strands of cowlicks sticking out in his bangs. He donned some strange clothing that would make him seem like he was a shaman of sorts complete with a wooden staff. He also had red eyes like Eugen did although they were lighter of a red.

The man brought his staff out in which several characters lit on fire appeared before small fireballs resulted from them heading for the enemy Servant.

"Take a rest young lady, I'll handle this one," the man told Mashu noting her exhaustion.

Mashu nodded a little in response to the adrenaline from the battle began to wear off.

The enemy clicked her tongue in annoyance before attempting to charge the man before the same lettering appeared, this time though the lettering made contact with the ground causing an explosion.

The man twirled his staff around quickly before slamming it down on the ground and a stream of fire appeared quickly moving to and engulfing the servant.

This appeared to do the trick as just after the fire went out the enemy servant began to dissipate in gold particles this time.

Once the servant completely dissipated, the man turned to Mashu.

Though before he could say anything Naruto stepped in between the two.

"Thank you for your help, though who exactly are you?" He thanked but also questioned of the man.

"Well, I'm Caster. One of the servants of this Holy Grail war... although it was supposed to be a Holy Grail war. I'm not so sure about that anymore at this point," he greeted and mused to Naruto.

"Holy Grail War? What is that?" Naruto repeated with confusion.

"Oh?" Caster blinked before responding, "Makes sense you don't understand what it is."

Caster was about to explain more but was cut off by Olga.

"We can learn more about this as we move to another location," she told them.

"Well, you heard what she said," Caster said, "Best not let the lady grow any more wrinkles than she already does."

That comment drew some irritation from Marie as she glared at the man.

"I agree with the director, we should seek out a location to rest up for a while. Hopefully on the edge of this city this time," Eugen finally spoke.

"Alright then," Caster responded.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon_

The group managed to find a school, though it was in the same condition as pretty much every building they've come across at this point.

Standing on the second floor overlooking the city was Mashu. The young woman was looking out at the city while enjoying some rest.

Naruto came up the stairs to see her before speaking up, "How are you holding up Mashu-chan?"

Mashu turned to see Naruto standing beside her.

"I'm doing fine senpai. What about yourself?"

Naruto responded after a short while, "Heh, I'm doing alright. It's just that everything has been so surreal as of late."

Mashu didn't say anything in response instead opting to adopt a small smile on her face.

"I have to wonder though. Is it cold for you in that outfit?" Naruto wondered as Mashu was still in her battle dress.

Mashu shook her head before responding, "No, the cold doesn't bother me one bit."

"Hmm, well that's strange. Oh well, won't think about it too much. Not my area of expertise," Naruto replied before falling silent.

 _On the roof_

Marie was doing something on the roof as there was a golden yellow magic circle on the floor of the roof.

She was transcribing some things into some stones when Caster came up to the roof.

"Interesting brand of Magecraft," he noted before picking some of the blank stones up.

"H-hey!" Olga protested.

"Hmm," was all that Caster really said while deep in thought about something.

* * *

 **And that shall be the end of the chapter!**

Magecraft:

 **Type:** Bullet

 **Name:** Flame Bullet

 **Cast Time:** 1 second.

 **Range:** 50m

 **Rank:** D to C-

 **Description:** A red magic circle appears in front of the extended finger that the user will be casting the Magecraft from. When casted a bullet of fire is launched at the intended target.

 **Name:** Prana Bullet

 **Cast Time:** 1 second

 **Range:** 75m

 **Rank:** D+

 **Description:** A yellow magic circle appears in front of the extended finger that the Magecraft will be cast from. When casted, a bullet of partially solidified prana is shot out towards the caster's intended target.

 **Chapter Edit 1/6: Grammar corrections and changed the Chaldeas Director's name from Marie to Olga inpreparationn for Marie Antoinette in the next Arc to clear confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Success at what cost?

**Here we are with chapter Three!**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful holiday for the 2018 New Year.**

 **I'm still looking for a beta, so if you are interested send me a pm.**

 **If you'd like more accurate updates on the progress of the chapters or merely wish to hang out with me you can do so on Discord!**

 **Invite link will have spaces so you'll have to remove them to join.**

 **Invite Link: discord . gg / hykrTTg**

 _ **Author Note:**_ **Any date's and time you see are independent of real life and that time follows the Coordinated Universal Time (UTC) time zone. As such I haven't decided on the time of the year that the fic currently resides at. Also in regards to all the Servant's appearing they are using their Stage 2 form from the Fate/Grand Order game.**

 **Quote of the Chapter: _"Write it on your heart that every day is the best day in the year."_ Ralph Waldo Emerson.**

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal Thoughts'_

 **"Empowered Speech"**

 _ **'Empowered Thoughts'**_

 _"Communication through devices/magecraft"_

 _"Spell, Rune, Jutsu, Enhancement, Weapon Names, or Noble Phantasms"_

 _ **The Grand Order: Fuyuki Arc Part 2**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Mission Succeeded but at what cost?**_

* * *

Sitting out on the front steps to the school is Eugen. He was fiddling with the bandages covering his entire right arm.

"Damn things are falling apart again. I'll have to make sure to take more of these damn things with me or find better ones," Eugen grumbled.

As he was fiddling with the bandages, Eugen never noticed the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Hoh, that's sure interesting kid," Caster's voice rung out causing Eugen to snap his head in his direction.

"Oh? How so? I wasn't aware that it could be interesting to another," Eugen responded.

"Now, now. No need to be that way. I'm just curious as to why you have those bandages covering your entire arm," Caster said.

"Injury," was all Eugen said.

"An injury? Over the entire arm?" Caster spoke with surprise evident.

"Mhmm," was the response he got.

"From what... Magecraft?" Caster inquired.

Eugen smiled bitterly, "It would have been better if it _was_ that was just that however, try domestic terrorism courtesy of a rogue magus."

"Hah seriously?" Caster responded.

"Yep. The end result was 3rd degree burns to 90% of my right arm. Still unsure how it was just my arm that suffered from the burns but I'll manage with it just being that arm," Eugen told him.

Caster winced at that. Severe burns aren't usually localized on a person's body unless the source of the burn is small enough. Eugen's case seemed to be one of the more extreme cases of luck from what he figured.

Eugen proceeded to tell Caster of what happened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was a peaceful but chilly night in late February. The occasional sound of passing vehicles and pedestrians broke through the silent night. All was quiet at the moment until a large explosion tore through the night._

 _The explosion tore through the front of a building facing the street, nearby buildings were damaged along with the vehicles nearby that weren't initially destroyed._

 _People began running out of the damaged buildings that had now caught fire._

 _One of the buildings in question was an orphanage. As the matron and children filed out, one of the children noticed that they were missing one of the others. That child being Naruto._

 _"Nii-san!? Where are you?!" Naruto yelled out drawing the matron, Amalia's attention_

 _Amalia looked around and indeed noticed that Eugen wasn't with them._

 _'Where had that child disappeared to? It's not like him to disappear like that.' She thought with worry._

 _Eugen somehow hadn't gotten out with them instead getting either lost or trapped inside the building. She couldn't risk going back in because of the fires that now occupied the building._

 _Amalia looked around before asking another individual "Has the fire department been called?"_

 _"Yeah, they have been called. Though this is so surreal and terrifying. Who could have done such a thing?" the individual responded._

 _"I don't know, but I am worried about one of the children I take care of as he is still in the Orphanage trapped by the fires," She responded._

 _"Really!?" The person she was talking to responded with clear surprise._

 _The fire department had shown up within several minutes afterwards, prompting Amalia to run over to them explaining that there was still a child trapped in the Orphanage._

 _They immediately set about their work to get the child out._

 _Though it proved to be more on the challenging side as they had to watch out for possible debris, be it wood or brick since it was an older building that had been around for over a century._

 _15 minutes later_

 _As more emergency response vehicles arrived, the fire fighters that had set out to get the child came out taking him right to one of the paramedics that were there._

 _Amalia rushed over there to inquire about Eugen's possible injuries._

 _"I can tell you one thing for certain is that he's lucky. He's suffered 3rd degree burns but only to his right arm. I don't think I need to say what may have happened had he been rescued any later than when he was for you to get what it may be," the paramedic responded._

 _Amalia was relieved but very worried._

 _'He'll live, but I'm worried about any trauma he may suffer from after this,' she thought to herself._

 _In short, the building that the Orphanage had once occupied was damaged pretty badly due to the fire and it would take just over 1 month to rebuild it back to what it had been prior to that night._

 _They would take up residence in one of the other Orphanages that had the room to take them in for the duration of the rebuilding._

 _Authorities had concluded that it was some form of domestic terrorism with no clear motive._

 _Though that was just Civilian... the Magus Association had their own theories but neglected to share them._

 _The injuries that Eugen sustained would remain there as scaring. Of his arm only the shoulder managed to escape the injury and subsequent scaring when it healed._

 _Naruto being the one who noticed that Eugen was missing had refused to leave his side at the nearby hospital. Naruto's whisker marks did prompt some teasing from some of the nurses as they found him to be adorable._

 _Afterwards, Naruto had been more of an emotional person while the whole experience had left him with nightmares for a little over 3 months. Eugen had quieted down from the out going child that he was, this raised some concerns but they went unfounded as that was the only thing that had changed._

 _Both of them would take up studies about Magecraft for several years until they ended up at Chaldea._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 _2 hours later_

The group of 5 arrived at what appeared to be an entrance to a cave.

"Has this cave always existed here naturally?" Naruto wondered.

"Sort of, part of it is natural and other parts are not," Caster responded, "but enough of that. It seems like we have a guest that has just arrived."

"So you noticed... Caster," the new arrived spoke out as he appeared on the top of the cliff face.

The new arrival was male that looked to be about in his late 20s and possibly his early 30s. He stood at 6 feet in height garbed in a black sleeveless shirt that hugged his torso tightly with silver accents outlining his muscles along with a metal plate on his collar for some reason or another. The pants he wore were also black in color with a strap on each of his thighs along with some more around his shins. The shoes he ware looked as if they were apart of his pants. The only different color he was was a red coat that covered his arms but was cut off showing his torso. The final article of clothing was the red open skirt that ended just above his shins with the top tied in an agemaki knot, though this was covered by a silver metal plate.

In his hand was an unusual bow that was pitch black even by ancient standards though from what it appeared it looked to be some form of a long bow.

"Heh, you kids go on ahead. I've got something to settle with Archer here," Caster told the the others.

They hesitated for a moment before running towards the cave entrance.

"Now then since they have gone ahead. Why don't we settle this here and now," Caster said as he twirled his staff before launching the same fire characters at Archer.

 _With Naruto and Co._

As the group made their way through the cave it became evident that as they got deeper the cave became less natural and more man made.

A short while later they arrived at a massive cavern that housed something.

"This is..." Olga started to say. It was very clear that the Director was surprised at what she was saying.

"Director, what is that?" Mashu inquired pointing to the large _thing_ occupying the cavern.

"It is the Greater Grail. It's a superior Magical Reactor. What is it doing on this island nation in the Far East?" Olga wondered.

That was then the Communications Bracelet lit up with Roman appearing.

"According to the data we have it was built by an eminent family of alchemists from Germany. They were the Einzberns. Unlike many Magus Families, they didn't belong to the Magus Association, rather preferring to operate outside of the association on their own. We believe that they were solely made of homunculi. How accurate that data is, we aren't entirely sure but it is the most plausible conclusion at the moment," Roman explained to the group.

"Sorry, but that seems to be it for the chitchat. The lady has taken notice of us," Caster told them

It was then Naruto realized something.

"Wait... has enough time transpired since you sent us along that you caught up to us after your battle with Archer?" Naruto wondered.

"Of course, but let's not keep the lady waiting any longer though," Caster responded.

Looking up at the Magical Reactor was another servant. This time it was Saber or rather King Arthur. She was rather pale with gold eyes and had blonde hair tied into a bun. Her armor was black in color although she had red lines running up a good portion of the armor. In her hand, stabbed into the ground, was a black sword with a red design imprinted into the blade and the curved cross-guard of the sword.

"Such an unbelievable magical output... Is this really King Arthur?" Mashu noted.

"There's no question about it, although she seems to have changed in some manner, though her identity is undeniably the king of Britain, Arthur, wielder of the Sacred Sword. Her gender is different from the legend but it might be due to the reasons as to why she dressed as a man in Camelot. Though this was during the period where men would be the ones to inherit the throne. Though that reason is mentioned in the legend, but Merlin surely does have terrible taste," Roman told the group.

"Huh? Ah, I see now. You're right. At first I thought the person was a man but it is actually a woman," Mashu responded.

"Don't be fooled by her appearance. She is a monster of a servant. Her power lies not in that of muscle but rather a ridiculous amount of magical power. Each strike is massive, if you aren't paying close enough attention you might just be sent away with only half of your body," Caster warned them.

"Essentially think of her like a human rocket? Okay, I'll fight back with everything I have," Mashu responded with confidence.

"Good, should you defeat her, the anomaly in this city will disappear. Listen as that includes both her and I. After that point, it's your job. I don't exactly know what will happen, however do the best you can," Caster said.

Saber stood there silent the entire time before speaking, "... I see. You've got an interesting Servant with you."

"What!? You can talk? You were just maintaining your silence the entire time?" Caster responded incredulously.

"Yes, and you were being watched the entire time all none the wiser. I suppose I could have been mistaken as a scarecrow in that regard," Saber said in response, "However... it is interesting. I'm curious about that Noble Phantasm of yours shield-bearer. Be ready, shield-bearer, this sword shall test the truths of your shield."

Mashu got into a defensive stance as Saber finished speaking.

"Here she comes, Master!" Mashu said in a serious tone.

"Heh, let's fight this together, Mashu-chan!" Naruto told her with excitement laced into his voice.

"Yes, Mashu Kyrielight here I come!" Mashu proclaimed with bravery.

It was at that point that a considerable amount of magical energy began gathering around the blade of Saber's.

"Iron Hammer of the Hollow King. Overturn the aurora. Swallow the light! Excalibur Morgan!" Saber chanted out before bringing the sword down in a vertical motion unleashing the attack.

"O-oi, she's deploying her Noble Phantasm right away?!" Caster said.

The stream of energy was sent towards the group tearing its way through the ground as it did.

Mashu began a chant of her own readying her shield, "Foundation of the Anthropic Principle, Lord Chaldeas!"

A wall-like barrier appeared in front of the group resembling a castle wall in response to Saber's use of her own Noble Phantasm. As the stream of energy collided with the barrier, Mashu had to readjust her footing to ensure that it wouldn't break past the barrier. This went on for what seemed like forever until Naruto had gotten close to Mashu. Overlaying his hand on her own he gained Mashu's attention. Rather than saying anything Naruto smiled at her, filling the girl with confidence before she retaliated sending the stream of energy back albeit reduced in strength back at Saber. This took the Servant by surprise when she was hit.

Saber readjusted herself before swinging her sword clearing the dust around her away.

It was notable that there were some marks made upon the Servant, before Saber charged at Mashu.

Saber swung her sword in an diagonal manner up at Mashu who defended with the shield. When the sword hit the shield, Saber immediately brought her sword down in a vertical strike to which Mashu defended yet again.

This manner of strike and defend continued for a little bit before Caster noted that Mashu was beginning to show signs of tiring out. Which was when he decided to step in and take over this battle. The fire characters appeared in front of him for a split second before he launched it at Saber to which she jumped back some distance as the rune hit where she once stood causing an explosion, though this was what Caster had wanted as he was in the middle of readying his Noble Phantasm.

"My Magecraft is a Cage of Flames. A flaming yet verdant giant. Retribution. A shrine that purifies the evil of human affairs. The one who destroys... Wickerman!" He called out deploying his Noble Phantasm.

A circlet of fire formed beneath Sabers feet before a wood giant appeared taking Saber upwards as she was on its head. Saber jumped off of the head of the wood giant down onto one of its arms and began running up the arm she landed on in an effort to strike down the wood construct. Though before she could get to the shoulder the wood giant grabbed her and threw her into the cage that was its torso before falling down onto the fire that engulfed part of the cavern floor beneath it. Upon landing the fire engulfed the giant before erupting upwards through the cavern ceiling into the night sky above piercing a whole through the clouds.

Upon the fire clearing, it was clear that Saber was still standing.

"She lived?!" Naruto yelled out.

"Victory for power that protects, huh? Such like that innocent one," Saber said though she adopted a small smile before continuing, "Ultimately, now matter how fate has changed. I face the same end when I am alone."

Gold particles began to form at the Servants feat signaling her defeat.

"And what does that mean, Saber? Do you perhaps... know something?" Caster inquired of the now vanishing Servant.

"Eventually, you will find out, Ireland's Child of Light. Grand Order..." as Saber said those two words it elected a surprised look from Olga before Saber continued, "And the battle over the Holy Grail has just begun..."

"O-oi, wait what do you mean by tha.." Caster was going to say more when gold particles began to erupt slowly from him.

"Kids, young miss, I will be leaving the rest to you! Should there be a next time, summon me as the Lancer-class!" Caster said before he disappeared like Saber did just then.

Roman appeared once more though Mashu spoke, "Confirmed that both Saber and Caster have vanished. Does that mean we've won?"

Roman replied to her, "Mhmm. Yes you did a wonderful job Eugen, Naruto, Mashu. The Director must be pleased... Speaking of her, where is she?"

Olga was standing a little bit off to the side mumbling to her self.

"Grand Order... How did that Servant know that name?" Olga mumbled.

Naruto spoke up which brought her out of her mumbling, "Uh... Orders, Director?"

"H-huh? Oh, right well done you three. Several points are still unclear but we can call this mission as complete. Let's retrieve that crystal that appeared after Saber vanished. It is the reason that Saber had become abnormal... as well as it seems to be the reason as to why Fuyuki City had become a singularity," Olga responded.

"Yes, an immediate retrie- What?" Mashu began to spoke before she stopped mid sentence as a new voice spoke out in the cavern.

"Well well well, I didn't expect that you'd get this far. Beyond my plan's expectations and my own tolerances. Master Candidates #47 and #48, it was my mistake to naively over look you as improbable children," the voice spoke as a figure materialized standing on top of the Magic Reactor.

"Professor Leff?" Mashu called out confused.

That was when Roman decided to speak up again, "Leff! Professor Leff, you say? He's there?"

"Hoh, is that Romani I hear? I see, so you managed to survive as well. I believe I told you to come to the command room immediately but it seems like you didn't listen. Honestly... Trash who cannot even follow orders. The mere sight of it makes me want to throw up. Why is it that humans always try to avoid their preordained destinies?" Leff responded with a sneer.

"Master, fall back please! That person is certainly dangerous... Th-that isn't the Professor Leff we know," Mashu said.

"Leff... Oh, Leff! You're alive! Thank the root! Without your assistance, I don't know how I could protect Chaldeas!" Olga proclaimed relieved that Leff showed up.

"Director don't go near him! That man isn't...!" Mashu called out to Olga.

Olga got up to where Leff was standing on the Magical Reactor.

"Oh, Olga. You seem to be doing well despite the rough time you had," Leff said to her.

"Yes, yes, that is right Leff! The command room was blown up, the city is in ruins still aflame, and I cannot return to Chaldea! I'm going insane from all these unforeseen complications though it's alright as long as you're here we will be fine, right? That has been the way it has always been right? Will you help me this time as well? " She responded before diving into a series of questions for Leff.

Standing down on the cavern floor, Naruto and Eugen were in mild disbelief.

"She relied so heavily on him? Well when the cold truth hits she'll probably fall apart so to speak," Naruto questioned.

"It does seem like that is the case Naruto," Eugen responded.

"Professor Leff has helped the Director out on many occasions. It seems as though she is somewhat unable to read the foul atmosphere as it appears right now," Mashu responded.

"I see," was all the boys responded to Mashu.

"Yes, yes, of course honestly all the complications have irritated me greatly and the biggest of them all is you Director. I set the bomb right under your feet though it seems as you are still alive to some degree," Leff commented with a crazed tone in his voice.

"W-what?! L-Leff? Um, wh-wh-wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Olga responded in a panic at that revelation.

"Sorry to say, although not really, but you are not actually alive. Your conscious has merely been transported here courtesy of the rayshift. You are already dead, well... your body is at least. Trismegistus thoughtfully transferred you into this land after you had become residual thoughts. You had no aptitude for being able to Rayshift while alive, correct. Thus you cannot teleport while you still have a physical body, but that doesn't apply if you no long had one... Do you understand this now? You only gained that aptitude you so had desired for until after you had died. This is why you cannot return to Chaldea, the moment you do, your consciousness will fade into nothingness," Leff explained to her in the same crazed tone.

"Wh-wh-what?! I'll vanish!? Wait... I cannot return to Chaldea?!" Olga said panicking even more at this point.

"Indeed, but that is too tragic of a story for you though. Allow me to show you the fate of the Chaldea that you have devoted your entire life to." Leff responded

As he said that a distortion appeared a little further back behind them. The distortion looked like it was a mirror or some form of visual Magecraft at first.

The Magecraft was showing Chaldea, though it was red through and through.

"W-what is that? Is that Chaldea and why is it bright red? This is a lie right? This is just an illusion right, Leff?" Olga said.

She was panicking even more at the sight of Chaldea being bright red.

"Oh no, it is real alright. I've connected the dimensions together for you using the Holy Grail. Now behold your folly, descendant of Animusphere! Not a sliver of blue representing humanity surviving remains! Nothing but a burning, bright, red. That is the outcome of this mission that you completed. Isn't this wonderful, Olga? Yet again, your incompetence has brought forth tragedy!" Leff responded to her.

"D-don't be absurd! I am not responsible! I had not failed! I am most certainly not dead!" Olga denied vehemently.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Chaldeas?!" She demanded of him.

"It isn't "yours". Honestly, what an annoying little girl you are!" Leff grounded out in response to her demands.

It was then something had begun to act on the Directors body pulling her up off the ground and towards the connection to Chaldeas.

This took Olga by surprise before she spoke, "Wh-Wha... Something's pulling at my body across space..."

"Didn't I tell you? This place is now connected with Chaldea. I could kill you right now however, there is no grace in doing so. I will grant you your final wish instead. Why don't you go ahead and lay your hands on your treasure. Think of it as me being benevolent to you," Leff said once again adopting the crazed tone.

"Wai-... What do you mean Leff?! My treasure... Do you mean Chaldeas? N-n-n-no stop, please! Chaldeas?! A high-density body of data while being a territory of dimensional anomaly?" Olga panicked out.

"Yes. It is no different from a black hole or perhaps a sun. Mah, well either way a human touching it would be a hellish disintegration on the atomic level. By all means Olga, have a taste of infinite living death!" Leff said his voice even louder this time around.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Olga quickly got out before continuing, "Someone help me! I...I... I do not want to die here! I have never been praised... by anyone! Why... Why does unfortunate things always happen to me?!"

After that she had continued screaming out more things.

"DIRECTOR!" Naruto yelled out.

When Naruto yelled that out Olga had reached Chaldeas and disintegrated in the same gold particles that the defeated Servants vanished in.

No more words were spoken for a short while... that was until Naruto tried to run up the Magical Reactors side.

He was grabbed by both Eugen and Mashu.

"Are you insane Naruto?!" Eugen said to him.

"No, don't do it, Senpai! If you approach that man, you end up with the same fate!" Mashu said.

"Hoh, that's impressive for a Demi-Servant. You are able to sense that I am a fundamentally different life form. Shall I reintroduce myself to you? My name is Leff Lynor Flauros... in charge of the year 2017 sent to dispose of you humans. Are you listening as well, Dr. Romani? Let me as a friend who studied Magecraft with you part with some final advice. Chaldea is finished, you humans have reached the moment of your destruction," Leff proclaimed.

"...Professer Le- no, Leff Lynor. What do you mean? Is this related to being unable to see 2019?" Roman questioned.

" _Related?_ No it's not "related". It is the reality that this is the end. Unable to observe the future, you dabbled that it had "disappeared". That was naive wishful thinking. It didn't disappear, rather it was incinerated the moment Chaldeas was dyed crimson. Your end is certain. Your era no longer exists. Chaldeas magnetic field may protect the facility but anyone outside of it will face the same fate as the city of Fuyuki," Leff said.

"... I see. So that was it. That would explain why we "lost" contact with the outside world... The outside world itself is lost," Roman surmized.

"Hmpf, you really are a perceptive brat. Oh, how much of a shame it is that I didn't kill you immediately but that too is futile resistance. If the time within Chaldea passes 2018 it will cease to exist from this universe. No one can change the outcome now. This is a pure rejection of humanity by it's own history. You did not cease to exist because of the inability to evolve nor due to war with a foreign species. Rather it was your own foolishness and incompetence because you lost the grace of our King! Just like a bunch of worthless scrap paper, you shall be burned away without a single trace!" Leff went on.

During the end of that speech everything began to shake... not just in the cavern but every single place in the singularity began to.

"Ara? Has this singularity reached its limit? Damn that Cursed Saber, had you obeyed you would have been allowed to live. Even when having the Holy Grail, she caused trouble by her desire to sustain this era. Oh well, farewell Romani, Mashu, Candidates #47 and #48. Believe it or not, I'm a busy man that has other things to do now. My enjoyment of your destruct must end here I'm afraid. Now, be swallowed by the dimensional warp but I'm not that _evil_ I'll allow you to say a final prayer," with Leff saying that he disappeared as if he wasn't even there in the first place.

"The cavern is beginning to collapse... no it wasn't stable to begin with," Mashu said.

"Doctor! Prepare an emergency Rayshift! At any rate, we can at least save Senpai and Eugen-Senpai!" Mashu said to Roman.

"Understood! I'm already on it but I'm sorry as it may collapse faster than I can fix it! Should it do that, then do what you can on your side after all we can survive in space if only for a very short period of time, right?" Roman responded.

"Sorry but please shut up, Doctor! I'm mad and about to loose my cool!" Mashu responded to the Doctor.

"Okay, just hang on to your consciousness! If we do not lose that I might salvage..." Roman began to say before Mashu cut him off.

"We won't make it!" Mashu told him

"O-oi, Mashu! Quick this way!" Naruto told her as she shifted her attention to him holding out his hand.

"Senpai, your hand!" Mashu grabbed a hold of his hand and Fou jumped up onto Naruto's shoulder when everything suddenly went black.

* * *

 _Chaldeas Room 048_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes blinking at the change in lighting. He noticed that he was back in his room at Chaldeas. He looked around the room for a bit before he noticed a visitor and Fou.

The visitor was a young looking woman garbed in a Renaissance looking dress with armor on her left arm and a strange staff of some kind. She had pale skin and blue eyes alongside her brown hair that went down half her back and also came down to her breasts as well.

It seemed like she was trying to play with Fou.

"Alright, you're a good boy. Want something to eat like nuts or maybe some fish? Hmm not sure if you are a cat or a squirrel but that's okay, you are pretty cute!" the woman said to Fou.

Fou noticed that Naruto had woken up and made some noise about it.

"Hm, ah so the hero has finally awaken. There there that's how one should be. Good morning Naruto, you are conscious now?" She said to him.

"Ano, who're you?" Naruto blurted out in response.

The woman laughed lightly for a bit before responding, "Hmm, you aren't thinking straight yet? This is the first time we have spoken directly like this. Are you shocked that you wok up to the sight of such a beauty? I understand however I am used to it. My name is Da Vinci, a Chaldea collaborator and perhaps the third summoned Heroic Spirit. Anyway there will be a time to talk later as somebody is waiting for you at the command room," the now identified Da Vinci told him.

"Does Roman need something?" Naruto inquired.

"Roman? Well he's waiting too but he isn't the important one there. Mou, there's someone else who is the important one, I guess you aren't used to being the center of things yet," Da Vinci responded.

Fou made some more noise that almost seemed like it was agreeing with Da Vinci.

"See, this little one says so too. Come on, time to get up Naruto and get to the command room. From this point on you shall be the center of the story about saving Humanity's future. The choices you will end up making will probably save us all. Just like the multitudes of brave souls who were not remembered by history as the saved humanity. You have a very special role to fight, not as a hero, but as a human walking a path that was preordained by the stars themselves," Da Vinci said to him.

Naruto was slightly surprised at what Da Vinci said before he left the room. Before Naruto began walking to the command room he went to check on his brother to see if he was conscious as well.

Upon opening the door he found the lights in the room off but there wasn't anyone in it.

 _'Did Nii-san wake up before I did?'_ Naruto pondered before walking out the room and towards the command room.

The walk to the command room took about 5 minutes since Chaldeas was larger than it actually appeared and that the command room was on a different floor than the master quarters.

Walking through the door to the command room he came to see Roman, Eugen, and Mashu standing around though Roman and Eugen were talking to each other and Mashu was standing silently waiting... most likely for him.

Mashu took notice of him first and said, "Good morning Senpai. I am glad to see that you are in good condition"

Her saying this drew the attention of Roman and Eugen away from their conversation.

"Good morning and thank you, Mashu-chan," Naruto responded.

Mashu shook her head before replying, "No, I should be the on thanking you as I was able to stay conscious because of you."

That was when Roman decided to make himself known, "Ahem, while I'm all for your reunion you two but could you bring your attention over here please. First of all, congratulation on surviving, adapting, and completing your mission you guys, well done. Although the situation had been forced on to you gradually, you bravely faced the challenges that were thrown at you and overcome them along the way. That alone earned my respect and appreciation. Thanks to your efforts, Mashu and Chaldea have been saved. It is a shame to know of the Director's fate but we have no time to hold a service at this point all we can do is grieve. Listen, we must defend humanity in the Director's place, that is how we pay her tribute. I received the report about the crystal and what Leff said from Mashu. From Chaldea's current state, what Leff said was true as we can't contact the outside world. The staff who have left Chaldea have not returned so I fear that humanity outside of here has already been destroyed. Chaldea does seem to be the only place that is outside of the normal timeline. Perhaps that it is staying right on the timeline but just before the collapse. I guess think of it like a space colony in that the outside world is dead until we are able to do something about the situation. "

"Roman, is there something that we can do to correct this?" Naruto inquired his voice laced in worry and uncertainty.

"Of course. First I want you all to see this, we tried scanning Earth with the resurrected Shiva. it is the Earth of the past rather the future. The Fuyuki Singularity was destroyed thanks to your work and effort however we hypothesize that the future remains unchanged due to another cause. The result being... this distorted world map. A newly-discovered dimensional disturbance in which Fuyuki pales in comparison to. It was said that changing the past changes the future but you cannot overthrow the future by slightly altering the past. History has the unique power to heal itself, with that being said you might just be able to save a person or two... however the end of that era will still end up with its definitive result unchanged. Each of these singularities you see here on the world map are different. They represent humanity's turning points. There are a lot of "What ifs" surrounding each of these Singularities but the ultimate decision point is to determine the current state of humanity. Destroying them would cause human history to crumble. That is what these seven singularities represent. The future had already been decided when these seven singularities formed with the result as Leff had said that humanity won't make it to 2019. However, we are different as Chaldea has yet to reach that future. Do you two understand that only we can fix this mistake? now we have a chance to return each of the singularities to normal," Roman explained to Naruto and Eugen.

"Thus leads us to what I'm about to say about our mission. Rayshift into these seven singularities and get history back on the right track. It is the only way to save humanity however, we are still powerless. As it is right now 45 of the other 46 Master candidates are frozen and the 46th is currently comatose as of right now on top of Mashu being the only servant that we have. I realized that you are being forced into this situation but even so I'll say it. Master candidates #47 and #48. If you wish to save humanity and have a future beyond 2018 then you must go and face these seven singularities in human history. Are you prepared to do this and are you able to shoulder the burden of Chaldea and humanity's future?" Roman told them.

"Heh, of course!" Naruto enthusiastically agreed.

Roman looked at Eugen prodding for an answer.

"Count me in, sounds dreary not having a future," Eugen answered.

"Thank you! With those words our fate has now been decided. From this point forward we shall now carry out the Preservation of Humanity as laid out by Olga Marie Animusphere, former Director of Chaldea. Our objective is the protection and recovery of human history. Our search targets will be the relic and Grail of each era. Our opponent is history itself so many great Heroic Spirits and legends will stand against you along the way. Challenging them is an act of blasphemy against the past all in order to save humanity's by defying the human history we know. But this is the only way to survive... no wait, this _IS_ the only way that we can go to take back the future no matter what end awaits us. In reflection of our determination, the original name of the mission: First Order, shall be abandoned. This is now Chaldea's last but original mission: The Grand Order! Taken from the name of the magical world's highest order we shall take back the future!" Roman spoke.

Those that were present gained a sense of confidence. They knew what must be done after all a future of destruction is something everyone wants to avoid. Roman inspired everyone in the room, which was different compared to his usual laid back attitude when approaching things.

Naruto was smiling along with Mashu. Eugen actually smiled as well which surprised Naruto.

Roman let that all sink in for a bit before he spoke again, "Get some rest tonight then come back over to the command room. We'll be performing our first Servant Summoning tomorrow morning. So take it easy for now."

Naruto tilted his head but agreed as he actually was tired even though he just awoke from being unconscious.

"Sounds good to me," Eugen responded.

Both of them made their way out of the command room and began the trek back to the living quarters.

As they were heading back Naruto decided to strike up a conversation, "This has certainly thrown me for a loop nii-san. I wouldn't have imagined that we'd be at the forefront of saving humanity's future."

"Neither did I, but we have a mission now. With us being the only Master candidates that are available until the one that is comatose awakens we must do everything we can," Eugen responded.

"Mhmm. Ohhhh I can't wait until tomorrow morning, I wonder what Heroic Spirits we will be summoning," Naruto spoke.

"I... am not sure. It could be any one of them. I hope that we can easily get along with them though, it would make it easier for us to go about correcting history," Eugen theorized.

"Yeah, I hope so too nii-san," Naruto said in response.

The two of them got to their own rooms and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 _With Naruto_

Naruto awoke to being in that same place again. The same dreary sewer like place that he has only seen in some of his dreams rarely. He looked up at the piping that ran through this place. There were 3 colors represented: Blue, Red, and White.

He didn't know what any of them stood for but looking around he was in a hallway. One direction had something strange down it while the other didn't. Naruto had to admit that he was curious so he began walking down the direction in which that strange anomaly was located.

"This place is larger than I thought it would be," Naruto mumbled to himself.

Reaching where he believed the strange anomaly was he came to the sight of a massive Golden Gate.

"A gate? Is it to hold something in or keep something out?" Naruto pondered.

It was at that moment red eyes with an elongated pupil appeared and what ever they belonged to struck out trying to get him. It struck the gate but it was enough to send him out.

Naruto awoke with a cold sweat donning his forehead.

"Just what the hell was that thing?" he wondered as he began to get up out of bed.

He turned to look at the clock on the wall it read: **4:37AM**.

"Well I guess, I should get up and explore. Roman didn't really say when to come to the command room," Naruto said as he walked out of his room.

* * *

 _4 hours later_

It took Naruto longer than he thought when exploring to figure out most of the place. Granted part of that was that he got lost several times but managed to find a member of the staff for directions. That was when the Communications Bracer lit up before a hologram of Roman appeared.

"Naruto. It is time for the Servant Summoning. Can you get to the summoning room soon? Eugen and Mashu are already here," Roman informed him.

"Yeah, I can. I'm actually right by it so I'll be there soon," Naruto responded before the communication link was cut.

A short walk and a couple corners turned he arrived at the summoners room with the door opening automatically as he approached it. He spotted Roman, Eugen, Mashu, and Da Vinci all in there.

It was a semi-large room circular in shape. The area nearest to the door was where several consoles were placed then the open area of the room farthest from the door was presumably where the Servants would be summoned.

"Nii-san! Mashu-chan!" Naruto enthusiastically greeted.

"Hello, Senpai," Mashu quietly greeted in return.

"Morning, Naruto," Eugen said in response.

"Alright! Now that you lot are here. We can get to summoning allies now. Oh Eugen, do you still have those crystals?" Roman said after he clapped his hands.

Eugen brought out a small display case that had several rainbow crystals showing. The crystals were fairly small but there were 30 of them in the display case. Each one was rainbow in color and looked like a star almost.

"Yes, I do. I had wondered why you asked us to find these?" Eugen responded.

"Oh! That's because they are used to help us summon Heroic Spirits in place of mana from one of us," Roman explained.

"Da Vinci, is everything ready for the summoning?" Roman asked.

"Yes, Roman. I've made sure everything is all set for the summoning. All that is needed is to set the lever to initialize the summoning," Da Vinci responded.

Roman looked to Naruto and Eugen before speaking to them, "Shall we start the summoning? Which one of you two would like to initiate it?"

Eugen looked to Naruto, "I'll leave this to you with your uncanny luck, Naruto."

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto indignantly replied.

Eugen adopted an innocent expression on his face before replying, "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

Naruto grumbled in response before replying to Roman, "It seems that I've been _elected_ to do it."

Roman smiled, "Good! All that you really need to do is push the lever forwards to start the summoning process."

"Alright," was Naruto's response before he walked up to the console with the lever in question.

Placing his hand on the lever, he took a deep breath before pushing it forward like he was instructed.

On the ground in the open area, a large magic circle appeared that began to glow bright blue. It continued to glow brighter and brighter until everyone had to shield their eyes.

Standing in the magic circle that was now inert were three figures. 2 men and 1 woman.

The woman spoke first, "Servant, Kiyohime at your call. Even though I look like this, I am a Berserker you know. I shall be in your wonderful care, Master."

Her attention was on Naruto to which she began to walk towards. While she essentially hovered around him one of the male Servants spoke up.

"Servant Archer, answering to your summon," the Servant said.

Eugen thought the Servant looked familiar but disregarded it after a short while.

The third and final Servant finally spoke up, "The name's Alexander though you could call me Alexander the Third. Of course other nicknames are welcome as well."

"Welcome to Chaldea!" Roman greeted the Servants though Kiyohime was still preoccupied.

"Hmm, this is an interesting place from what I see good sir!" Alexander told Roman.

Roman smiled in response to Alexander, "Glad you find it so!"

Though he shifted his attention to Naruto and Kiyohime. It seemed Naruto had gained the attention of the Berserker. Whether that is a good or bad thing has yet to be seen. He only hoped nothing gets destroyed as a result.

As this was going on a new voice popped out of no where, "Hoh, this is quite the place you guys have here."

Everyone's head snapped at the new arrival who was squatting on top of one of the consoles right next to the door to the room.

"Yo!" the man greeted before getting off of the console.

"I am Cú Chulainn from Ulster, a Lancer-class Servant. Nice to meet you, Master!" he said before adding something else in, "I feel as though we have met before."

Naruto and Eugen looked at each other hearing this.

"Nii-san you hear anything?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, must have been a draft," Eugen responded.

"Oi! Quit ignoring me!" Cú Chulainn spoke out.

"Nah, I think it's more like a dog nii-san," Naruto told Eugen.

Eugen adopted a thinking posture before responding, "Oh, that makes sense now."

Cú Chulainn now sported twitching eyebrows at the brothers.

Roman decided to speak up nervously, "A-alright, that's enough you two I think you've irritated him enough."

Naruto pouted and Eugen looked indignant.

"Why, we would never do such a thing. Right, nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that is right, Naruto. We wouldn't dare to do such a thing, Roman," Eugen responded.

It was then Cú realized that the brothers were messing with him before he laughed.

"Hahaha, I like you two!" Cú said while smiling.

Naruto then thought of something.

"Wait, Roman. Where would the Servant's be staying?"

"As of right now the empty Master rooms for now. The staff that can use Territory Creation have been drawing up plans to add in a wing of Chaldea for the Servants. They should be finishing the plans soon before starting to add them in," Roman responded, "But for now why don't you lead them to the Living Quarters wing for now, Naruto."

"You gotcha!" Naruto said before turning to the Servant's, "While I'd imagine that you don't need sleep. Please follow me as I will show you to your temporary quarters."

The Servants all followed him out though Kiyohime took to grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm having him lead her as if they were on a date. To say the least it was mildly amusing of a sight to see.

"Is that all for now Roman?" Eugen asked of the doctor.

"Yeah, that is. You guys have today for relaxation so take advantage of it!" Roman responded before adding in, "I'm so jealous of you guys though!"

As he finished saying that he began crying comically to which Eugen sweat dropped.

Eugen took to leaving the room, preferably heading to find out where that damn library was. He remembered Naruto saying where it was but his directions tended to be overly complicated sometimes.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP**

 **Whew damn, this is one long ass chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **And we have our first Servant Summons!**

 **Kiyohime, Alexander, EMIYA, and Cú Chulainn. Though Cú did hijack the summoning.**

 _Next time on The Grand Order!_

 _"I seriously am hating this right now!" Eugen's voice rung out through the communication bracelet as he was being chased._

 _"Duck! Master!" Alexander's voice came through as Eugen ducked making the attacker sail right over his head._

 _"I did not sign up for this! Naruto you bastard! When I get back, I will have my retribution!" Eugen screamed out as he continued running._

 _"Bah. Nii-san, you are doing fine there's no reason to do that," Naruto responded though inwardly he was rather nervous at his brother's response._


	4. Servant Polling Feedback

I'd like a little bit of feedback in regards to which Fate/GO Servant list I will be using. You can give me feedback by voting in the poll on my profile. While I could just use them all I'd like to hear what you all have to say before I make the final decision.


End file.
